


Blessed by the Gods

by Maximalblaze



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Phoibe Lives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximalblaze/pseuds/Maximalblaze
Summary: Brasidas anxiously waits for his and Kassandra's first child to be born. However he has yet to find out just how much the Gods have blessed them.
Relationships: Brasidas/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Anxiety filled Brasidas’ heart and mind as he paced, it only continued to grow since dawn. He and Kassandra had been expecting their first child and she’d gone into labor just before the first rays of Helios crept over the horizon. Quickly shrugging on a chiton he raced out of the house to wake the midwife and Myrrine.

Once they arrived at his home the old crone of a midwife immediately pushed him out as he tried to head inside. Told him to wait like all the other expectant fathers saying “men had no place” in such a situation. Brasidas tried to convince her, but the woman wouldn’t have it. She had a stubbornness to rival most hardened Spartan warriors. Seeing this was a battle he unfortunately could not win, he was forced to stay outside and instead left to make offerings and pray to both Artemis and Hera for a safe delivery and healthy child. Afterwards heading to the training grounds to help train the young Spartan boys there, anything to keep his worries at bay.

However the distractions could only work so long, and other instructors took over, seeing how distracted he was. Brasidas desperately wanted to be by his wife’s side in such a trying time. Hours had gone by and it was nearly midday. Kassandra’s water had yet to break when he brought back the midwife and her mother, so he wasn’t sure how long she would have to suffer.

“Worried about your wife and child?” an old voice said, bringing his anxious mind back to the present.

An elderly man, greatly resembling Brasidas with silvery hair walked over, accompanied by Kassandra’s father, Nikolaos.

“Pater? Yes, no matter what I do I can’t seem to shake off such thoughts.” Brasidas answered. “I’ve made offerings to both Hera and Artemis that everything goes smoothly, and keep muttering prayers to them.”

“Ah I was the same that snowy evening you were born as well.” the man, Tellis replied.

“I believe I remember, you couldn’t sit still and you were so impatient to return home and made several offerings.” Nikolaos added. “Sadly I was away from Sparta the day Kassandra was born, but thankfully I was here for Alexios.”

“And you were even worse than I was!” Tellis replied. “Do not worry my son, Kassandra is strong, as will your child be I’m sure of it.”

Brasidas nodded, he knew Kassandra was exceptionally strong and undoubtedly so would their child, carrying on the powerful bloodline of Leonidas; however it still didn’t quell his fears.

“I only wish I could be at her side. However the midwife wouldn’t have it, said it was no place for a man.”

“Ah yes, that sounds familiar. Short with pale green eyes?” Tellis asked.

“Y-yes, how did you-”

“Because I remember her. Doris was a young assistant to the midwife who brought YOU into the world. Said the same thing to me. Stubborn then, and more so now.”

“That would explain her comment about ‘helping bring me into the world so she could just as easily send me to Hades’ as she shoved me out of the doorway.”

The two older men shared a laugh at that. In truth were anxiously waiting as well, both about to become grandfathers, but still not as worried as Brasidas.

“Phoibe!” Myrrine called out, standing by her now exhausted daughter.

The young girl from Kephallonia, now a teenager and adopted by Myrrine, ran into the room. “Yes? Is it over? Am I an aunt now? Is it a boy or a girl?” she questioned excitedly.

“Yes yes it’s over, now quickly go, find Brasidas, tell him everyone’s fine and he can return.”

Phoibe nodded, and glanced at the midwife and her assistants, busy cleaning, caring for Kassandra, and swaddling the newborns. Quickly she took off to find the general.

She sprinted down the streets of Sparta, Ikaros flying overhead. Phoibe had a few ideas where he might be and she already checked some, her next destination was the training grounds. She did however stop briefly on the way to confirm if any had seen him, and they did say they saw him head that direction.

Once she arrived she asked the soldiers if Brasidas was there and that she had an urgent message for him. Sure enough he was there and Phoibe ran towards the place he was said to be, ignoring the young boys who either called out to her or began to show off. Phoibe only rolled her eyes and their obnoxious displays. How many times did she have to tell them, she wasn’t interested in boys; instead it was a few Spartan girls who caught her eye.

Finally she found him, speaking with Nikolaos and who she assumed was Brasidas’ own father, judging by their close resemblance.

“B-Brasidas!” she called out, trying to catch her breath as she stopped, leaning over with her hands on her knees.

“Phoibe! Is everything alright? Kassandra! The baby, are they-”

Phoibe stood up and nodded, a huge smile on her face. “Yes! She’s fine. They’re ALL fine. You can come back now!”

All? Brasidas’ eyes widened as he realized what she meant. Tellis and Nikolaos looking to each other, small knowing smirks on their faces.

“Better hurry back home then.” Tellis told him as Brasidas glanced towards him, as if wanting confirmation he heard Phoibe right.

Immediately he ran back home, nearly stumbling either on his own feet or from other people in the streets. The crisp autumn air rushing across his skin. No matter how fast he ran he just couldn’t return home fast enough. His mind racing with so many thoughts, even more than before now.

Finally, finally he made it back home. The midwife, Doris, who had shooed him out of his own house earlier stood at the doorway. She tossed a damp towel to him, hitting him in the face with it.

“Clean yourself up first young man!” she commanded, clicking her tongue, “You’re covered in dirt and sweat and I will not have anyone so filthy hold a newborn!”

Begrudgingly he did as the old crone asked, wiping off the sweat and dirt that covered him. He already knew not to argue with this woman. Once she seemed satisfied, she nodded in approval and let him inside.

“She’s been moved back into the bedroom.” she said.

Brasidas quickly made his way to their room, heart still pounding from both his run and nervousness. He saw Kassandra, the most exhausted he’d ever seen her, hair disheveled and dark circles rimmed her eyes from a lack of sleep. She was laying in bed, propped up by several pillows, a wrapped white bundle in her arms, cooing softly. Myrrine was by her side, but back turned to him. It looked as if she was holding something as well.

Brasidas let out a nervous breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Myrrine quickly turned to face him and she and Kassandra both looked towards him, huge smiles on their faces. It was then his suspicions were confirmed.

His eyebrows rose and his eyes widened when he saw Myrrine hold a second bundle, this one wrapped in a red blanket. A second baby, twins! He and Kassandra had twins!

“Brasidas!” Kassandra called out, her voice so tired but so joyful as well. “Twins! Can you believe it?”

He walked over feeling as is if his smile reached from ear to ear.

“Time to meet your Pater little lamb!” Myrrine said to newborn in her arms as she stood up, gently handing the red bundle to him, making sure he supported them properly.

“Meet your daughter. Kassandra holds your son.” she told him.

“Chaire little one.” He whispered, gently stroking the newborn’s face. “Pater’s here.”

Brasidas felt tears of joy prick his eyes as he held his daughter and sat next to his wife on the bed. Not just twins, but both a daughter and son, he hadn’t felt so blessed since Kassandra agreed to marry him.

“Now I know why it felt like they were training for the Olympics whenever they kicked. And why everyone said I was bigger than other pregnant mothers…” Kassandra said.

Brasidas laughed softly, “Yes, carrying twins certainly explains everything. I still can’t believe it.”

“Neither can I.” Kassandra replied. “It still feels like a dream and I’ll wake up back on Kephallonia.

It was still too soon to tell who the babies looked more like, him or Kassandra. Only time would tell, but it didn’t matter who they resembled, he was just happy both were strong and healthy. For now the twins looked identical, pink, and soft. Though it did appear both shared his eye color since their eyes appeared too light to have Kassandra’s rich, dark brown.

Brasidas lifted the swaddled newborn, giving her a soft kiss on top of her head, already covered in thick wisps of dark hair, as was her brother’s. She wiggled, reaching one arm out of the blanket. It was then he noticed something peculiar.

On the inside of her upper arm, looked to be a birthmark. As he looked closer, he noticed it resembled an eagle in shape. Fitting given Kassandra’s famous title.

"Kassandra, look there.” He said, gesturing to the mark.

“It… looks like an eagle.” She commented. “The Fates clearly have a sense of humor.”

“Or she takes after her grandmother.” Myrrine added, she too had been born with birthmarks on her arm resembling the stars of Aquila.

“She’s not the only one.” Kassandra replied as she shifted the blanket around the baby in her arms, revealing the back of his left shoulder.

The little boy also had markings, but instead of an eagle, the marks seemed to make up the constellation of Leo.

“The lion constellation.” Brasidas said. “It seems the Fates DO have a sense of humor. Perhaps it’s a sign we should name him after your grandfather.”

Kassandra laughed as she wrapped her son back up. “Perhaps you’re right.” Gently she placed a kiss on his head. “Leonidas.”

“And our daughter? Like you she seems to bear the eagle of Zeus. he asked.

Kassandra thought for a moment, "Hmm… Perhaps… Zenais?” she offered. “It appears we have been blessed by the Gods.”

“Zenais.” Brasidas repeated, mulling over the possible choice for a moment, before smiling and nodding. “Alright, Zenais and Leonidas.” He leaned over, kissing Kassandra’s temple, whispering “I love you, ALL of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexios meets his niece and nephew!

Familiar red and white buildings came into view as the sun began to set behind the Taygetos mountain range. Alexios had finally returned to the lands of Sparta after being gone for three months. It was still strange to him, returning and having a growing sense of familiarity. The only reason it started to feel like he could possibly make a home here was his sister and mother. Had it not been for them, he'd still be the Cult's weapon, the monster Deimos.  
It had only been two years since that day on Taygetos, Alexios was still gradually finding himself within the shell of Deimos. He still struggled with the occasionally violent outburst when provoked, or nightmares. They had thankfully, lessened as of late, his last nightmare had been just before he left on the Adrestia. He had come to take after his older sister becoming a mercenary. It was the only lifestyle it seemed he could be suited for now. Before, he had travelled together with Kassandra, however this was the first time he had been on his own due to her being a delicate condition. He was thankful for never having an episode while away. He had no intention of hurting his sister's friends onboard the ship.  
"So how does it feel to return home?" Barnabas asked, his boisterous voice catching Alexios' attention.  
"I'm...not sure." Alexios answered. "It's not something I'm used to."  
"Perhaps with time you will." replied the soft voice of Herodotos, also accompanying Alexios' return to Sparta.  
Alexios nodded silently, hoping that the old man would be right.  
Both of Kassandra's friends had been willing to give her brother a chance, whether at her suggestion or not Alexios wasn't sure, nor did he care. He was thankful someone else outside his immediate family was willing. Slowly he had begun to befriend them as well. It wasn't hard to see why Kassandra enjoyed their company. Barnabas was bombastic, friendly, and his spirits never dampened. A welcome change from the fear, disgust, and coldness he had grown up with in the Cult. Herodotos was quieter, but patient. Alexios knew the man was insatiably curious, but he never asked uncomfortable questions. He would let Alexios open up on his own terms, at his own pace.  
"How long has it been? Three months since you left these lands?" Herodotos asked.  
"I think so." Alexios answered.  
"Ha! By now you should be an uncle!" Barnabas cried.  
He was right, when Alexios first left, Kassandra looked as if she was about to burst from her pregnancy. No doubt his niece or nephew had been born while he was away.  
"You're right Barnabas. Hm, I wonder if I have a nephew or niece?"  
"No matter, I'm sure they will the strongest warrior in all of Hellas!"  
Alexios put on a mock face of offense before saying. "Only after ME of course!", causing the older men to chuckle.

Finally the three of them made it to the shared house of Kassandra and Brasidas, his sister carrying a large basket of fruit and vegetables inside.  
"Good to see you're not fat anymore!" Alexios called out in a joking manner.  
"I was not FAT! I was pregnant- Barnabas! Herodotos!" Kassandra turned and smiled seeing her old friends. "I didn't expect you two to come with Alexios."  
"And miss out meeting the new member of the family? HA! Of course not!" Barnabas cried.  
"I do hope motherhood has been kind to you Kassandra." Herodotos said.  
"Well, it has been...surprising, and my biggest challenge yet. Please, come inside. I do hope you will be staying for dinner."  
"Of course Kassandra, of course."  
All three men followed her inside, finding Brasidas with the newborn twins, telling them various stories.  
"By the Gods! You've had twins!" Barnabas exclaimed.  
"How remarkable, congratulations to you both." Herodotos said, seeing the two swaddled bundles with Brasidas.  
"Yes, twins. A boy and a girl." Kassandra replied.  
"Like Apollo and Artemis!" Barnabas said. "You have truly been blessed!"  
"Barnabas, Herodotos! It is good to see you here." Brasidas welcomed.  
Kassandra sat the basket on the table in the kitchen before walking towards her husband, taking one of the twins, her daughter Zenais.  
"Was Pater telling you exciting stories again little ones?" she asked, cradling her daughter who softly cooed in reply.  
"Oh yes, I was telling them the story of how we met and fought in the Monger's burning warehouse." Brasidas said.  
"Oooh how exciting!" Kassandra replied as her daughter giggled more.  
Both parents brought their children to the older men, offering to let them hold their children.  
"This is Zenais, in the red blanket." Kassandra said as she offered Barnabas the wrapped bundle.  
"Awww look how small and cute she is!" He said, gently tickling the baby's nose, causing her to giggle and grasp at his finger.  
Brasidas allowed Herodotos to hold the second child wrapped in white, "And this one is our little Leonidas. Though we sometimes call him Leon for short."  
"Named for his great grandfather I see. Quite the legacy young one."  
"Well, he was born with birthmarks resembling the constellation of Leo. It seemed to be fate." Brasidas replied. "And Zenais with an eagle shaped mark."  
"Ah fate is a funny thing indeed. Who knows what these little ones will destined for." Barnabas responded.  
"They'll be destined for whatever they choose, and a life full of love." Kassandra said.

Alexios stood by, quiet, letting the old man coo and fawn over the babies as if they were their own grandchildren. With how close they were to Kassandra, they might as well be. He felt rather awkward however, while he had been expecting to be an uncle for quite some time, it was still shocking to see. To know it was real, and not some distant dream he'd wake from. Alexios didn't know how to behave around, or approach a baby, leading to his sense of awkwardness. Something so innocent and fragile. He didn't even feel worthy to be in the same room as a newborn, let alone his own niece and nephew.  
While the old men were happy to hold the newborns, Alexios made no effort to suggest he might want to. In truth, he was afraid to hold either of them. Afraid he'd hurt them, break them. Even though he had recovered immensely, he still felt unworthy to hold something so pure.  
"Alexios?" Kassandra said, walking towards him. "Is something wrong?"  
"I-I uh...never seen a baby before." he replied, quite sheepishly, shifting on his feet awkwardly.  
Kassandra rolled her eyes, "Of all the things in the world that make you hesitate, it's a baby!" she chided. "It's ok, you won't hurt them by being in the same room. No need to be so anxious. This should be a good experience for you."  
"I'm not so sure... But I hope you're right." he replied, cautiously walking over to them. He still dare not hold them.  
Within a moment, his face changed from anxious hesitation, to curiosity.  
"They're so small. And... pink." he said, looking down at his niece.  
"Of course they are! They're BABIES Alexios." Kassandra replied. "Honestly they were much smaller and pinker three months ago when they were born."  
Alexios glanced at her, a bit miffed at her tone. He just told her he'd had never seen a baby before, how was he supposed to know? He only knew they'd be small, but not quite how small, let alone pink and squishy looking.

A few hours had passed, dinner and wine was served and eaten, and numerous stories passed between everyone. The people and places Herodotos has seen, how Kassandra and Brasidas were adjusting to parenthood, the jobs Alexios had taken, and several of Barnabas' tall tales. A number of which he told with great enthusiasm to the twins who were both enraptured with his tales of monsters and gods; almost as if they already understood everything he said.  
"They do love to be told stories." Brasidas had mentioned earlier. "Certainly helps calm them down when they get upset."

Meanwhile Alexios was still reluctant to make any sort of physical contact with either child. Although there was some sort of tugging in his heart to hold them. He wasn't sure why, but the longer he observed them, the more his curiosity grew, the more he wanted to hold them. However his fear and anxiety kept him from doing so, let alone asking.  
As if she could read his mind, Kassandra spoke up.  
"You know you CAN hold them, you don't have to just stare."  
"No! No I uh...I can't- They're so...small and soft...fragile, I-I'd probably break them or-" he said, mild panic in voice.  
Kassandra put her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Alexios. You won't hurt them." she encouraged. "I know you won't. I trust you."  
Those three little words, 'I trust you', meant so much to him in that moment. She trusted him, she trusted him with a NEWBORN. Kassandra never trusted easily, very few truly had her trust and confidence. If she said she trusted him, then she meant it and had every reason to.  
He nodded, "Alright, if you say so."  
"Alright then. Hmm, I think I've got an idea to help you feel less nervous. Wait here." Kassandra left the room and when she returned, in her arms were as many cushions, blankets, and pillows she could carry.  
She placed them in a large pile on the floor, much the way she did so long ago as a child. Once she was satisfied she motioned for Alexios to come over.  
"Sit here." she told him, and he did.  
Kassandra walked over to the shared cradle the twins lie in, and picked up her son. She brought him over to Alexios.  
"When I first held you as a baby, I was just as nervous as you. I thought I'd break you. So I did this." she gestured with a nod to the pile of pillows and blankets  
"Oh.." Alexios hesitantly held out his arms, still nervous about holding his nephew.  
"Don't worry Leon, your Uncle Alexios isn't as bad as Uncle Stentor." She said to her son and she gently placed him in Alexios' arms. Adjusting him where needed.  
Alexios let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The small, fragile, pink child looked up at him with large eyes. The same color as his father's Alexios noted.   
"Chaire...little one." he said awkwardly, his nephew cooing softly in response.  
"See? He likes you." Kassandra told him. She looked towards her brother and saw something in his eyes she'd never seen.  
Alexios looked softer, his eyes held a touch of wonder, relief, it was as if holding his nephew brought something out in him he'd not been able to bring out beforehand. She has been right, this would be good for him.  
As Alexios settled into holding a baby, he surprised his sister by gently stroking his nephew's face with the back of his forefinger. "So...soft" he remarked.  
Leon reflexively held onto his uncle's finger when it was in reach, causing a soft smile to emerge on Alexios' face. "You will be a strong one." he whispered.  
Kassandra smiled, happy to see her brother growing more confident in his ability to be soft, gentle, to be human again.  
"You know," she began, "this was YOUR blanket once."  
"What?"  
"The baby blanket he's wrapped in. It was yours. Obviously we weren't expecting twins, so I had to improvise. I'd been given your old baby blanket by a priest in Argos."  
Alexios felt the fabric between his thumb and index finger. Perhaps he was imagining it, but it somehow felt familiar. Like he was recalling a dream he had a long time ago.  
"I see. It does almost feel...familiar."  
Leon yawned, clearly growing sleepy in his uncle's arms. "Looks like he's growing tired."  
"Well him and his sister have had a big evening. Meeting new members of the family, must be exhausting for a baby. Alright my little warrior, time for bed."  
Gently Alexios handed Leonidas to Kassandra as she brought him to his crib, Brasidas following with Zenais.  
"I believe it best we took our leave Alexios." Herodotos mentioned. "It was wonderful to see you again Kassandra, and meet your children."  
"It was great to see you too." Kassandra replied. "I'd say I'd join you again on the Adrestia soon but..."  
"Ah do not worry my friend!" Barnabas said, "You have a family to look after! The Adrestia will always be welcome to you. Perhaps next time your little ones can join us!"  
Kassandra laughed, "Maybe in a few years Barnabas."  
"You two can head back to the ship." Alexios said. "I think I'll stick around for a while. Still haven't seen Mater after all."  
Both men nodded, taking their leave as they hugged Kassandra goodbye. He wasn't sure how, or why, but somehow seeing his niece and nephew made Alexios feel like he could call this place home one day. He actually felt like there was something here he could protect. Alexios WOULD protect them he silently promised. He would make sure what happened to him would NOT happen to the twins. Alexios knew their parents felt the same, and he'd help make sure the pair were protected and loved as well.


End file.
